


Get Off My Shoulder!

by Darkandcrazyangel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angel and Devils, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkandcrazyangel/pseuds/Darkandcrazyangel
Summary: Everyone has an angel and devil on their shoulder. Sally's are a bit special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to this prompt:  
> Sherlock and John are, respectively, the devil and the angel on some poor soul's shoulder. (Lestrade? Molly? I'm not picky.)

Sally really hates herself sometimes. Its the thought going through her head when she wakes up in Anderson's bed again. Its frustrating because when she steps back from the situation she's knows she's doing the wrong thing but really if the powers that be wanted her to do the right thing then they should have given her a better Angel. Seriously her Angel is the most annoying little freak of a spirit she's ever lay ears on and her stupid devil is damn good at his job too. Everyone has a conscious that's split into two spirits, Devil and Angel and hers are John and Sherlock. They are the epitome of a cosmic joke played on a lowly human such as herself, and the reason she got into this mess again.  
"Oh lovely. Having sex with the idiot again," Sherlock had sniped his tone an annoyed sounding drawl. "Be sure to leave your last scrap of brain cells behind too while your at it. Its not like you're using them." He made her angry enough to want to borrow Anderson's Devil to shut him up.  
"Sherlock!" John had snapped at him. "Its fine Sally. Things have been stressful and its not like he isn't interested," John said soothingly to her. Anderson looked at her like she was something special. He always look at her like that and it was nice. A small piece of comfort in her life filled with the chaos that comes with being part of the homicide department.  
"Yes well I did say he's an idiot. You aren't special. He likely has had several woman dangling from his cock. After all the world is filled with imbeciles." His words had made her feel a bit ill.  
"He has not and you know it," John had shouted back. "He genuinely likes her. Just because he doesn't like his wife doesn't mean anything. Besides its been two years. His wife has to know by now. She rarely comes home."  
"Because she's smart." Sally had had it will being called an idiot. She had contemplated trying to find someone else until his next comment.  
"There is that new bar open down the street," John had suggested which sounded perfect.  
"Don't be daft. No one will take you especially since all you're really looking for is a quick toss in the sheets. You'll drink too much and then be so hung over in the morning you won't even remember it. Waste of time really." Anderson had been leaning in close by that point lips brushing against her own.  
"Shut up, Sherlock," John growled. "Just kiss him. At least four of us will be happy, and Sherlock and Mycroft can just shove off and stop being such twats," he had said. Mycroft. Anderson's Angel and almost as annoying as Sherlock. Unlike her his Devil very clearly sounds like a Devil should.  
"Or we could just gag them. Gags are wonderful things aren't they Mikey," Jim coos had flickered into her ears as she had met Philip's kiss. The contact allowed for him to hear his spirits and best of all was the second effect "OOOhh~, Sherly, Darling, how lovely of you to join us" She hears an angry sounding MMF! "Such lovely things gags aren't they, Johnny boy,"  
"Hands off Jim," John growled. Jim's a bit too good of a Devil. Proved by the fact that most other Devil's don't like him. Anderson was doomed the moment he got Jim and Sally is doomed too because Jim is the only devil that can shut Sherlock up.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that I did this backwards and am in the process of writing the correct version.


End file.
